1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode lead of a pacemaker and a pacemaker using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A pacemaker is an electronic therapeutic device that can be implanted in living beings. The pacemaker includes a battery, a pulse generator, and an electrode lead. The pulse generator is used to emit a pulsing current, via the electrode lead, to stimulate an organ such as a human heart, to work normally.
The electrode lead usually includes a lead wire made from metal or alloy. However, a mechanical strength and toughness of the lead wire decreases as the diameter decreases. The violence of a fierce seizure suffered by a patient or even the energetic long-term normal activities of the patient may cause damage to the implanted electrode lead, or the electrode lead may even be broken. Therefore, a working life of the electrode lead and of the pacemaker will be decreased, and safety of the patient may be threatened.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrode lead of a pacemaker which has good mechanical strength, toughness, and small physical size, to improve the working life of the electrode lead and the pacemaker using thereof.